


Love is Obtainable

by LizarDye



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizarDye/pseuds/LizarDye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just lemon. I'm not even going to try and make a summary for it. It's straight-to-the-point lemon. I'm just… Yeah, too lazy to come up with anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Obtainable

Link smirked as his boyfriend—most people said Marth looked to feminine to be his boyfriend, so they always called him his girlfriend—walked in, wearing a thin nightie and short shorts. His bare legs glistened in the moonlight, the hairless limbs slowly moving closer to the bed Link lay on, laying on his side with his head propped up by his elbow. Marth smiled innocently as he laid on the bed, the prince pushing Link on his back as he lied down. 

The blond smirked as their lips met in heated passion, almost immediately pushing his tongue into Marth's warm, moist cavern. He always loved these nights when he and Marth could be alone and do whatever they wanted without the stare of another. The prince would get flustered around others, but he was so comfortable around Link he would do anything with him. 

He felt the prince's soft, slender fingers grab the front of his T-shirt, the green one he wore to bed all the time, and pulled on it slightly. That was a signal Marth wanted him to pick up the pace. So, grabbing Marth's shoulders, Link flipped them so Marth was pushed into the mattress while Link sat above him, his eyes dancing in the candlelight. 

Sword-calloused hands worked at the silky nightie Marth wore, slowly pulling the piece of clothing over his lover's head. The prince wasn't wearing anything under it, only adding to Link's arousal. He went commando, knowing his lover wouldn't be patient tonight. He couldn't help but stare at his lover's gorgeous body. His slim figure, milky-white skin, soft to the touch, lithe arms, slender legs, perfect fingers—Marth was the perfect woman, even though he didn't have any breasts. 

Link stuck his tongue out as he dragged it down Marth's chest, enjoying the silent moan that escaped his lover's soft, silky lips. His rough hands slid up Marth's sides, gliding over his ribs. One stopped at Marth's pert nipple, lightly taking it into his own as the other went to Marth's hair and softly stroked the strands. Link was just eating the moans Marth emitted—the way he would flinch, arch, and moan was so delectable Link would've come into his pants if he didn't know how to hold back. 

He stopped at Marth's cock, slowly licking up until he came to the tip, feeling his love moan and writhe beneath him. Link smirks as he opens his mouth and encloses his lips around the other's cock, slowly swallowing Marth's cock until he could feel the tip poke the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks, his throat embracing Marth's cock perfectly, the bluenette moaning loudly, creating incredibly lewd expressions as his moans increased in volume. 

"A-ah! Hah, L-Link~" His voice was so lewd and high. Everything about Marth made Link go wild. 

His hands began pinching Marth's nipples, roaming the other's chest with rough hands. The bluenette was moaning, arching his back, lifting his hips slightly. Link took this as Marth getting close and slowly pulled away, giving a sensual lick to the head before coming up to kiss his lover on the forehead. 

"L-Link, please," Marth begged, holding Link's sleeves tightly with his small, delicate fingers. "I-I want you… i-inside…"

He needed to hold back or else he could seriously hurt Marth; he didn't want that. But with the way Marth acted in bed, it would be extremely hard to hold back without losing it at least two or three times. Nodding lightly, Link flipped Marth onto his stomach, bringing the other's hips up so he could stare at his lover from a new angle. 

So beautiful, Link thought with a small blushing dusting his cheeks. Leaning down, he licked along his lover's entrance, the moans the other emitted like music to his ears. This beautiful specimen beneath him was all his, mind and body alike, and he could express his love however he wished. He wanted to express that love now. The blond stuck his tongue inside Marth's entrance, causing the bluenette to moan and whimper, his hands clenching the bedsheets. 

"H-hah—L-Link! So… good." Marth could feel the warmth in his stomach, and he knew that meant he was close. "Link… I-I'm… close…"

"Good," Link muttered darkly as he pulled his tongue out, savoring Marth's taste. "I'm going in; it'll hurt for a bit, but you'll get used to it." Link's voice was full of lust, his eyes shining with want and need. 

"O-of course, Link. Just hurry…"

Link nodded as he grabbed Marth's hips and slowly slid inside, feeling the way his lover's walls enclosed around his cock, tightly embracing it. Marth's ass was always so damn tight and hot, moist and perfect. He always invited Link inside with little to no effort. Marth was crying out in pain, whimpering softly as Link forced himself inside. But feeling the way Marth's ass tightened and pulled him inside was so amazing he couldn't stop. 

Marth, however, wanted to him to stop a moment for him to adjust. "L-Link," he moaned breathlessly, "p-please… stop for… a-a second…"

Hearing the bluenette's soft plea, Link stopped for a moment halfway inside of his boyfriend. They may have had sex a lot, but Marth was extremely sensitive, so he needed to calm down his thrusting when Marth was in great pain. He put his hand on Marth's shoulder and rubbed shooting circles in his porcelain skin. 

"Shh, it's okay. I'll stop," Link whispered. 

Marth nodded, a silent gesture for "thank you." They sat in complete silence for a minute, the only sound was Marth's soft pants, before the prince moved his hips, making Link smile. He slowly slid the rest of the way in, the bluenette moaning as he felt his insides stretch apart, the feeling painful yet ecstatic as well. He couldn't help but moan in ecstasy, moving his hips back to meet with Link's. 

"I'm gonna start moving," Link whispered as he leaned down, nibbling on Marth's ear, the prince releasing a soft sigh. "Bear with me, love. And if it gets too painful, just say something."

Slowly, Link began pulling out until he was almost out, then thrust back in, causing Marth to almost lose his balance on fall on his face. Link began rocking his hips, thrusting into Marth's tight heat. He groaned silently as Marth's hips began moving against his thrusts. Soon, he brushed against something within his lover, and Marth screamed his lover's name. 

Found it, Link though with a grin. He quickly pulled out, causing Marth to gasp, and flipped him over, shoving himself back inside. Marth screamed as Link thrusted hard, hitting his prostate hard. His walls were clenching and pulsing around his cock—he was pulling him inside, swallowing him. 

With this position Link could see Marth's expressions. Every time he struck his prostate, Marth's eyebrows would furrow and he would moan, his mouth making an "o" shape before biting his lip to hold back just a little. But every little sound he made made Link climb closer and closer to the edge, and he felt like, soon, he would just explode!

"Hah—ah…! L-Link, h-harder! Faster! Anything!" Marth shouted. 

Link's eyes widened slightly. Marth had never said anything like that before, no matter how horny he was. With newfound arousal, Link thrusted into Marth with as much force as he could muster. Though he shed tears, Marth continued begging for Link to go deeper, faster, harder. The hero would continue complying. 

Marth couldn't take it anymore. Screaming Link's name, Marth came onto his and Link's chests, digging his nails into Link's shoulders. The hero hadn't lasted any longer—the bluenette's walls closed around his cock, hugging it with intensity, until he came, filling his lover with his essence. 

Panting, Link fell onto his lover, sighing as Marth began running his fingers through his golden locks. He loved it when he felt Marth's slender fingers run through his hair; he would sometimes twirl a strand with his finger, a soft sigh escaping himself. He looked up to meet with the prince's tired gaze. 

"I love you," Link whispered. 

"I love you too, Link." Marth smiled. "I want to sleep. Can you, uh… pull out?"

Link chuckled as he slowly pulled out of Marth's entrance, noticing his lover wince slightly. He laid next to him and wrapped his arms around the bluenette's waist. Pecking Marth's forehead, Link closed his eyes. 

"Night…" he whispered. 

"Goodnight," Marth whispered, his own eyes shutting. 

They fell asleep like that, their bodies warning each other as they basked in their love and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried doing lemon. I hope everyone enjoyed themselves a little! I also didn't review this, so do tell if I messed anything up.


End file.
